


Send Me Flowers

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Tohru receives a gift, and Kyou thinks he's found Tohru's mystery admirer...but it's not who he thought.





	Send Me Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  I promised I would write it. This is for Hana-kun (HanaTohruShipperMorgan). I thought the idea was cute, Hana-kun gave me an excuse to write it, and I want her to review all my stories—"every single chapter" won't be necessary, Hana-kun. One per story is fine. (Smile) Enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making any money off this

It had been a long school day, but Hanajima was wide awake when the final bell rang, signaling the stampede to begin. As was their long-standing custom, Hana, Tohru, Uo, Yuki, and Kyou loitered at their desks, waiting for the milling herd to abate. Once they deemed it safe enough—which was about ten minutes after the bell—they migrated leisurely to the lockers—as usual, Tohru's.

Hana seemed fidgety, Kyou noticed—well, fidgety for Hana, at least. She'd been glancing at the clock all day, as if she was waiting for something. Kyou shook his head. "What's with you today, Hanajima?"

The goth girl seemed slightly startled as she turned her gaze on him. "What do you mean, Kyou? I'm fine."

The cat shuddered at the listless tone but his sharp hearing caught the edge of anxiousness in her deep voice. "You're acting funny, is all," he muttered. "Like you're waiting for some—"

At that exact moment they were interrupted by a gasp from behind. Kyou nearly gave himself whiplash, he turned so fast; it was Tohru, per usual, who was the cause of the mini-commotion. She was holding something in her hands, being extra careful. Hana's heart was nearly pounding in her ears as she craned her neck uncharacteristically to see the mystery object.

It was a rose.

"Where'd you get  _that_?" demanded Kyou, his crimson eyes narrowed and suspicious as he shot a look at Yuki, who was examining the flower over Tohru's shoulder.

Tohru's eyes were impossibly large and bright as she mumbled an explanation. "It was in my locker, just sitting on my books like it was waiting for me!"

"It's pretty," commented Yuki, nodding. "Fit for a princess." Tohru blushed.

It was true. The rose was a magnificent specimen; it's petals were a deep crimson with a velvety texture, it's two leaves were full and broad, and the stem was lush and green…sturdy and fragile simultaneously. Beautiful. It truly was fit for a princess.

"Looks like our sweet little Tohru has an admirer!" Uo was grinning, half laughing and half curious. Tohru's blush brightened at the observation.

"There's a card." Hanajima was stoic, though if one were to look closer they would see that she was alive with expectation, and her dark eyes seemed to shine with anticipation as Tohru fumbled with the card that was tied to the gift with a thin silver chain.

Tohru's fingers looked pale against the card. It was black, the writing in a calligraphy-styled red script, and almost delicate. "'To my dearest one,'" read Tohru haltingly, her blushing intensifying. "'You're precious beyond reason to my heart. This token of my love will undoubtedly fade, but my love itself will always remain in my heart.'"

The five teens were quiet for a moment, each staring at Tohru, who was staring at the card. "Wow," was all Uo could say but it seemed to break the spell.

"You really  _do_  have an admirer," said Yuki, impressed and somewhat surprised.

"Who sent it?" Kyou was looking around the hall, scanning for likely suspects.

Tohru turned the card over, running her fingers lightly over it. "There's no name."

"It is unrequited love," said Hanajima lyrically. "They are afraid to admit their feelings." She sent a pointed look at Yuki and Kyou.

Tohru gasped again. "O-oh! I don't know what to say!"

Kyou's narrowed eyes locked on Hana's and he saw something there—something she hid quickly, something she didn't want anyone to see. After Yuki and Tohru had left for Shigure's, and Uo had disappeared to detention, Kyou found Hana sitting quietly at a desk, staring out the window. He took a seat in the desk in front of her, sitting backwards on it. The room was empty except for the two of them and the silence. Kyou cleared his throat. "It was you, wasn't it?" Hana didn't respond, her blank expression unchanging. "You left the rose in Tohru's locker, didn't you?"

Hana was silent for a moment, ten her flicked down. "Yes," she said. "I wrote the note as well."

The cat blinked; he'd suspected…but he never thought he could be right. "Why?"

Now she turned her piercing eyes on him, a mildly intrigued look on her pale features. "Because I love her as you do. I merely wished her to know she was loved." Hanajima looked away again. She swallowed, brushing the thin pane of glass with her black nail-polished fingers. "Will you tell her?"

Kyou shook himself a little. "No." He studied the gothic beauty for a moment. "Does it hurt?"

_Does it hurt to love your best friend?_

A sad, small smile curled her lips and she closed her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "But it's a good hurt…as long as she's happy."

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  I'm not really a fan of yuri, but this one-sided pairing is really bittersweet. I hope you enjoyed this Hana-kun! Please,  _review!_


End file.
